Secret Of Time
by saturnchibimoon
Summary: The horror of secrets can break even the friends not so well known, but how comes all but one knows? Chapter 3. Sorry for the wait and length. Please R and R on all of my stories. Discontinued for the moment.
1. Beginnings

_**Hello! Please read my stories and review them I would appreciate that a lot. Sorry if you don't like this or my other story I do try my best. It gets better than this, so please keep reading it. The next chapter of The Twilight Silence will be up soon thanks to everyone who has reviewed it so far you are great people even if I don't know you you are great for reviewing! I will let you read the story now!**_

The second hand kept ticking it never stopped. To some that noise could be annoying, but to one individual it wasn't It was like a sign that the world was still there still spinning on it's axis, the season were still changing, the time was still ticking and she was still living.

Time was like your heart if you couldn't hear the your heart beat you couldn't hear time and if you couldn't hear time you couldn't hear your heart.. You can make many friends in this world and enemy's at the same time.

"_Time stops for no one, no man, no creature, for time can't be stopped by a simple human, time is not just in a clock, time is not just seconds, minutes and hours. Time is not just a word or a way of putting things. Time is but a war of them, of her, of revolution."_

Time could you stop it would you break any rule just to save someone would you do the right thing, could you keep a secret such as that. "Yes." You could, but would you go to the extents of using such a power in secret behind your friends backs or would you not use it even if it meant the world being destroyed or if it meant you being destroyed.

Sometimes time warns you or it might not things like that have to be dealt with. You will never no when you are going to die or when you will be ill or when anything will happen unless you can find away around time and it's not impossible. Well not for her. That girl can see though time shield, but no one will ever know no one but them those who can she through her, those she can trust with the greatest secret of all.

The secret of time itself.


	2. Staying with 2 friends

_**Hello thanks to those who have read my other stories (Burned Love an the sequel to the twilight silence(which will be up soon)) I will try to update them as soon as possible. If you don't like this tell me also if you like it tell me. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed my other stories good or bad. Sorry for the length.**_

_**Thanks to **_

_**Witch Gal **_

_**For reviewing. Reviews make me happy!**_

_**Please review!**_

Everything was fine well for the people who had no clue of what was going on. But for Plu it was not as fine as everything looked. As she stood on the balcony Mirchiru an Haruka walked over to join her. "Well the weather doesn't look good." Haruka mentioned trying to start a conversation with the quiet young adult who was currently staying with her and Mirchiru. Mirchiru gazed over at Haruka the blonde had tried now it was her turn. "We should go inside before we get a cold." Mirchiru said in her sweet voice, but still no reply was heard from the girl. Mirchiru and Haruka looked over towards each other as Haruka let out a light sigh. Mirchiru shock her head slightly before walking indoors after starting to shiver. The blonde looked towards the long green haired girl before she to walked indoors after Mirchiru.

Plu stood out on the balcony it had began to rain about 10 minutes ago, but she didn't care also the two girls who had been trying to get her to talk had gone in side about 5 minutes before it started raining. It didn't particularly bother the young adult being alone, but if she'd talked to them earlier they would have all been talking by now. Mirchiru opened the balcony door before walking out a few steps she stopped just behind Plu making no attempt to stay out of the rain. "We're having dinner now. Would you join us Plu?" Mirchiru asked quietly, however the young adult had heard her over the harsh rain. Sighing she answered Mirchiru politely. "Yes if you don't mind that would be lovely." The green haired adult replied getting a nod from the aqua haired girl standing behind her. As Mirchiru walked in Plu followed her. It was one thing for the two girls to offer her to stay there for the night, but she had a feeling that she shouldn't be. Maybe after dinner she'd leave unless the bad feeling she had wasn't for something that would happen to her but to the girls with her. With that final thought she made up her mind, after dinner she was leaving!


	3. Problems begin

_**Hello thanks to those who have read my other stories (Burned Love, Strawberry Eclipse, Blood Moon, Starlight Dust and The Twilight Silence) I will try to update them as soon as possible. If you don't like this tell me also if you like it tell me. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed my other stories good or bad. Sorry for the length and long wait and probably a lot of mistakes. My beta(Mattxmellofangirl) was ill today, so I'm going to let her rest.**_

_**Thanks to **_

_**Witch Gal **_

_**Mattxmellofangirl (Please read and review her story's)**_

_**For reviewing. Reviews make me happy!**_

_**Please review!**_

The table was nicely laid out when Setsuna walked in from the balcony. Her aqua haired friend motioned for her to sit down, so hesitantly Setsuna did as she was told. Haruka and Mirchiru came back in shortly after and they to sat down. "Please do eat." Setsuna started eating along with the other two girls who sat opposite her. "Who made this?" Setsuna asked looking toward Mirchiru. The aqua haired girl giggled lightly shaking her head. "Not me. Haruka made it." Both girls looked at Haruka. "Lets hope no one gets food poisoning since **I** made it." Haruka scoffed. Setsuna and Mirchiru giggled again. "I also made desert if anyone wants it." Haruka said. Mirchiru nodded for her too get it, so the blonde walked out to the kitchen, as soon as she was gone Mirchiru turned serious. "What's wrong? You aren't really speaking to us?" Mirchiru questioned the other woman. "I'm sorry, but I have to leave after dinner. I fear that I am putting you and Haruka in danger by staying here." The green haired woman told her. Haruka had listened to the conversation from the kitchen as she walked she spoke quietly and softly compared to how she useally spoke. "Please stay you can't go out in that storm." The blonde sat down "Please." As they were eating desert Setsuna was thinking about leaving or staying, Haruka was thinking about what Setsuna would choose, but Mirichiru was on a complete different wave link. "So Mirchiru, Mirchiru?" Haruka looked to her compantion. "Are you okay." Setsuna asked. The young auqa girl instantly fell to the ground . "MIRCHIRU!" Haruka was at her side instantly. "Mirchiru wake up." Setsuna knelt down next to Haruka. "Maybe she's tired or ill." Setsuna spoke to angered blonde at her side. Haruka gritted her teeth as picked up her friend. Setsuna looked out side to see the still crazy storm. "Mirchiru." Setsuna mumbles as she went to join Haruka. Her mind was made up she was staying.


End file.
